


Heart Could Find The Words

by GotTheSilver



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle.</p><p> <i>When they cook, Mike finds himself pushed against a counter-top for kisses, Harvey’s hand slipping underneath whatever clothes Mike has pulled on.  They’ve burnt more than one meal getting caught up in each other.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Could Find The Words

**Author's Note:**

> prompt word: affection

Mike never thought Harvey would be the one to be so affectionate in bed. He was well aware of his own tendencies, Jenny had called him a spider monkey when he slept in the same bed as her. When he woke up In Harvey’s bed for the first time, Mike almost felt embarrassed at the extent to which he had curled around Harvey, until he’d realised just how tightly Harvey was holding him.

It doesn’t manifest in the office, not really. If they’re in Harvey’s office alone there’s occasionally a hand glancing against the back of Mike’s neck, legs pressed against each other when they’re sat together on the sofa. When they’re at Harvey’s apartment, Harvey is soft in ways no one would ever guess. Maybe Donna would guess, and possibly Jessica, but no one would know, not like Mike knows. Harvey will crash out watching the Yankees with an arm around Mike, holding him close, his lips pressed against whatever part of Mike’s skin is the closest. When they cook, Mike finds himself pushed against a counter-top for kisses, Harvey’s hand slipping underneath whatever clothes Mike has pulled on. They’ve burnt more than one meal getting caught up in each other.

Harvey likes to tease Mike in bed, little nips at his skin. He pulls Mike apart and Mike adores every second of it. Mike loses track of time when Harvey’s behind him, when Harvey has one arm hooked underneath Mike’s leg, the other roaming all over Mike’s skin. Harvey takes his time, thrusts into Mike slowly, like his only purpose is to keep the momentum going until Mike’s brain shuts down. Harvey constantly touches Mike, places sloppy kisses wherever he can reach and whenever Mike stutters out disjointed words, Harvey smiles against his skin, like Mike not making sense is the best part of sex. When Harvey comes, he pulls Mike against him until there’s nothing between them and stays like that until Mike elbows him and calls him an orgasm hog. Harvey always smirks and flips Mike over, gets Mike off with his mouth or his hand until Mike’s left collapsed on the bed with no intention of moving.

After Harvey discards the condom and cleans them up, he covers them in the blankets and cuddles up to Mike. Mike likes it when Harvey rests his head over Mike’s heart, he runs his hand through Harvey’s hair and traces patterns with his fingers on Harvey’s skin. When Harvey starts to drift off, he mumbles random words that never make any sense, it leaves Mike trying not to laugh for fear of waking him up. Whenever he doesn’t succeed, Harvey’s grumpy face makes an appearance before Mike soothes him back to sleep with soft kisses, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
